


Breaching The Mud Gate

by MagicBrony6



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:15:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25511203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicBrony6/pseuds/MagicBrony6
Summary: You are a simple peasant, a person of modest means with little to their name. During the battle of Black Water Bay Cersei decides to flee on foot until the fighting has passed. She reaches your farm and demands haven, but you’re not willing to give it to her without an exchange... and you’ve always wanted to be with royalty.
Relationships: Cersei Lannister/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16
Collections: Reader Insert





	Breaching The Mud Gate

**Author's Note:**

> Fist off this is 100% Lena Heady Cersei (damn I love her) and also I used to love doing Reader POV’s back in Wattpad but haven’t done one in over a year. Figured I’d do one since I’m stuck trying to figure out a good Game of Thrones pairing I want to write about. Suggestions are welcome and feel free to give me some real strange and out there ones.

Cersei Lannister held her son Tommen’s hand as they ran. To where? Only the gods knew, but Cersei was so tired now and her feet screamed for her to stop running. The queen looked back and noticed King’s Landing was fat way now, but the fighting was clearly still underway. 

“Mother, I’m sleepy (hiccup) I want to go to bed!” Tommen cried out. 

Cersei bent over and wiped her son’s tears and stroked his head. “I know my sweet, but we must keep going a little longer.” She told her son. She kissed his cheek and grabbed his hand before walking again. Luckily for them they quickly spotted a farm in the distance, and it looked to be a slight ways off from any other homes. Perfect for someone who doesn’t wish to be bothered or found, thought Cersei. She ran to the farm and knocked on the front door.

You were awoken from your sleep “who in the seven hells knocks at this hour?” You asked yourself. It was hard enough getting to bed with a battle going on at the castle, but now you groaned as you got up out of bed. Opening the door you asked who it was as rubbed your eyes. Finally able to see you noticed it was THE Queen Cersei! You bowed “My Queen.” 

“We need shelter, let us in.” Cersei demanded. 

You let her in, still in disbelief that this was happening. Maybe I’m still dreaming, you thought. You pointed the queen and her son to a fresh and clean bucket of water and Cersei gladly drank from it, as did the prince. Cersei asked you who lived here with you, and you told her it was just you. She was skeptical, not believing you ran a whole farm by yourself. You explained to her how you had local boys and girls come help you, for wage of course. You cleared your throat “if I may ask, your majesty, how long do you plan to be here?”

Cersei, not even caring to look at you, answered you while cleaning Tommen’s face “Until the battle is done and it’s safe for me to return to the keep.” 

“But your majesty, if I keep you here I’ll be put at risk myself.” You said frankly. “If the stag king wins AND finds you here I could be killed!”

“My lord father will come, we will win!” Cersei yelled. She finished cleaning Tommen and noticed a spare bedroom and told her prince to get some rest. She looked at the farm peasant now “we will stay here, is that understood?” She asked expecting you to say yes.

You got up, angered at her demands, and got right into her face. “I have more than half a mind to throw you and your son back out there in the darkness!” You growled. “Why should I allow you to stay?” You asked. “I have food, but winter is on its way and I’m certainly no inn.” You stated. “Even if I was, you look like you have no coin on you.”

“Once it’s safe I’ll be sure to pay you handsomely.” Cersei assured the man. She was worried now, if she was thrown out what was she to do? She couldn’t go to the town nearby, too many people meant too many chances of her and Tommen being grabbed and dragged to Stannis for quick coin. She had to protect her son, by any means necessary. She had no coin but she had herself and this was a man, she just hoped he wasn’t another Renly situation. “I can pay you a different way for now.”

You were shocked when the queen herself grabbed your crotch, she looked right into your eyes and began to rub the bugle forming in your trousers. You smiled, you could definitely make this arrangement work. “On your knees, I need to be wet before we get to the main course.” You told the queen. You watched her drop to her knees and tuck a bit of her golden hair behind her ear. You undid the laces of your trousers and let your cock free from its constraints.

Cersei was not eager to suck a peasants cock, but for the sake of her child she’d bear the humility. She started by licking the shaft all over, her saliva got all over. She also licked the man’s balls and took one in her mouth, swirling her tongue around it. She was grateful to find out he was the one peasant who apparently shaved himself down there. 

You moaned as you felt the queen’s tongue all over your cock and balls. She certainly knew what she was doing, not like those needy wives who came over while their husbands were at war. You leaned your head back and groaned when you felt lips and tongue around the tip of your member. The queen then took your length in her mouth, the back of her tongue felt fantastic and her mouth was so warm. You looked down at her and she looked up at you as she was bobbing her head up and down. Once a few minutes passed you told her to stop and get on the bed. 

Cersei obliged the request and removed her clothing before laying down on her back. The bed was surprisingly comfortable, or maybe that was the exhaustion making it seem that way. She spread her legs, prepared to due her motherly duty and protect her son. She would be lying if she said she wasn’t look forward to this, at least a bit. It’d been months since she’s had a good fuck and Lancel didn’t count since he was basically a flopping fish on dry land when he was on top. 

“No, on your stomach.” You demanded.

Cersei felt her mouth run dry and she gulped. She did as she was told, but she wasn’t a fan of having her ass taken. She’s done it before but never cared for the sore bottom she’d have afterward. “Just be quick about it.” She ordered.

You chuckled and grinned before positioning your cock at her ass cheeks. You never thought you’d be with a noble  
Lady let alone Cersei Lannister herself. Despite her age, her ass looked firm and round with not a bit of sag or wrinkles. You plunged into her and she bit the pillow to stifle her scream as to not wake the child. You didn’t care to go easy and simply started pounding her ass as fast you could. It was so tight and her cheeks clenched tightly around your cock. You slammed down hard and fast, the only sound in the home now being the smacking sound of your pelvis hitting her ass and her screams as she bit the pillow. 

Cersei couldn’t take it, the farmer was the biggest cock she’s ever had and he was not being merciful to her. She bit the man’s pillow and gripped his sheets as hard she could while said man was entering her with reckless abandon. The ass fucking went on for a few more minutes before she felt the man’s cock twitch inside her asshole and she heard him panting. He was finally going to finish, thought Cersei with relief. She had no illusion that the man would pull out of her so she prepared herself for when the man’s seed filled her colon. 

You loved fucking the queen, she was the best woman you’d ever had. You starting fucking her as fast you could when you felt your end coming. You let a large deep groan out of your throat when you release your seed into the queen’s ass. You stayed in her for a few moments before getting off of her and laying down on the other side of the bed. You looked over to see Queen Cersei asleep already, you figured she must’ve already been exhausted from the running she did before. You let sleep take you. 

The next morning you woke up to find the queen had gripped and snuggled with your arm during the night. You were relieved to find it wasn’t a dream. The queen moaned as she woke up. She ordered you to make breakfast for her and the prince and you got up, put clothes on and began making breakfast. You asked her how long she’d stay here and she told you her father wouldn’t be here for a few more days to lift the siege, most likely. You grinned and got hard at the thought of more nights with the blonde beauty. She must’ve noticed you smile because she told you there’d be no more of her rear being used. You were a bit saddened at that but she spread her legs and rubbed her cunt, telling you there would be more time for “other activities”. You smiled at her and assured her she could stay as long as she needed. You went back to making her breakfast.

**Author's Note:**

> How you liked it. Considered making this anonymous but this is far from the weirdest thing I’ve written of that anyone else has written on here (I’ve seen some real suspect ones on here) but might do another POV one before I get back to actual pairings, but I’m not going to become a POV reader story type of account so don’t expect any more! With that being said let me know what you all thought, also that title just is perfectly terrible in my opinion 😂.


End file.
